Es el Momento Capítulo 16 punto 5
by Kathyuska
Summary: La continuación del episodio 16, L ambivalence. Lo publico por separado al tener que colocarle la clasificación "M". Contenido erótico de alta graduación ;


**Capítulo 16.5**

Vuelvo caminando hacia la mesa donde me espera Castle. En cuanto aparezco me clava sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos. Me recorre entera un escalofrío placentero, y me siento a su lado.

—¿Y ahora cual es el plan, inspectora?—me pregunta. —¿Hablamos con el barman?¿Preguntamos por el dueño del local?—.

_Ninguna de las dos cosas Rick. Esta noche se acabaron las investigaciones. No sé que tiene este maldito lugar, pero ahora mismo en lo único que puedo pensar es en tu boca._ Me acercó a él y le sorprendo besándole. Sabe deliciosamente bien. Me separo de él y vuelvo a sorprenderle.

—¿Aún nos quedan cuatro fichas,no?—. Levanto mi ceja y sonríe. Sonríe turbadoramente. —Aprovechémoslas—. Me muerdo el labio y se queda absorto en el, observándolo. No separa su mirada de mi boca.

—Quiero morderte ese labio—. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior. Y tan simple frase, y tan simple gesto, ponen mi corazón a mil por hora. Sus dedos vuelven a pasear lentamente por mi espalda, y la piel me arde por donde pasan. Mi previa excitación se convierte ahora en Deseo, un deseo que empieza a recorrer y estremecer inexorablemente todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Había alguien mas en el baño?— susurra en mi oído. Abro la boca y vuelvo a cerrarla, dos veces. Frunzo el ceño. La pregunta me pilla por sorpresa. _Castle, ¿qué me estás proponiendo?_. Su mano me roza la rodilla y empieza a subir indecentemente por el interior del muslo. Me arde la cara. Me bebo la copa de champagne de un solo trago antes de contestarle.

—No— le digo con los ojos entornados. Y le veo transformarse. Su mirada evoluciona, se carga con mucha indolencia y una brutal sensualidad, y me arrastra con ella. Le he retado, y estoy perdiendo.

—Vamos—. Y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, está tirando de mi mano y caminamos por el pasillo en dirección al baño.

Abre la puerta, echa un vistazo rápido a la estancia y vuelve a tirar de mí. No hay nadie. Entramos en el último baño, uno de los tres urinarios separados por paneles de color granate. Me atrae hacia sus brazos pero en cuanto cierra la puerta me da la vuelta con brusquedad. El gesto me pilla por sorpresa; casi me hace perder el equilibrio y subo las manos para apoyarme en la puerta. Con un rápido movimiento coloca sus manos sobre las mías, inmovilizándome, y noto el calor de su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda.

—No te muevas— me dice en voz baja, con un tono de amenaza nuevo pero exquisitamente sensual. Oigo su acelerada respiración. Me besa el nacimiento del pelo, me muerde detrás de la oreja, me recorre con su lengua y la excitación comienza a arder en lo más profundo de mi vientre, tan líquida, tan provocativa.

No sé ni lo que estoy haciendo. Si, lo sé. Sé perfectamente lo que estamos haciendo, pero es algo tan novedoso y sorprendente, ahora, aquí, en este lugar, en esta extraña y excitante atmósfera, y él se está mostrando tan seguro de si mismo, tan dominador, tan sexy, que estoy perdiendo la cabeza totalmente.

—¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Katherine Beckett?— añade acariciándome con su aliento. Sus palabras tensan los músculos de mi parte más oscura y profunda.

Sus manos se separan de las mías y siento las yemas de sus dedos colarse por el escote trasero de mi vestido. Acarician la piel de mis costados y sueltan descargas eléctricas que acompañan su lento deslizar hacia mis pechos. Sus manos los rodean, los aprietan, y al hacerlo ahoga un sugerente gemido contra mi nuca. Con los pulgares rodea los pezones y tira de ellos, en una tortura lenta y sensual, pellizcando suavemente. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza atrás hasta apoyarla en él, y siento calor y frío al mismo tiempo, y una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle.

Sus manos salen del vestido y se posan en mis caderas, y con los dedos va plegando y subiendo lentamente la tela.

—Deseo hasta el último centímetro de tu cuerpo, Kate. Te deseo tanto—. Me muerde el hombro y la sangre empieza a galopar por mis venas. _Ya es excitante sentirte, Castle, pero oírte seducirme de esta manera con tus palabras hace que mis nervios se estremezcan._

Con el vestido recogido en las caderas,acaricia mis gluteos, apretándolos, y los dedos de su mano izquierda empiezan a pasearse recorriendo el borde de mi ropa interior hasta pararse entre mis piernas. Le oigo emitir otro gemido placentero.

—Estás tremendamente húmeda—. Me susurra con la voz grave de un demonio saliendo del infierno. _Dios, Castle, vas a conseguir que termine con sólo escucharte._

Sus dedos se cuelan por el encaje y se deslizan muy lentamente alrededor de mi sexo. Vuelve a ahogar otro gemido en mi pelo cuando me introduce dos dedos, y empieza a moverlos, trazando un amplio círculo en mi interior, expandiéndome, torturándome con su lentitud.

—Qué fácil entran— me dice mientras roza mi oreja con los dientes. _Joder, Richard. Joder. _Los dedos de su mano derecha se infiltran por delante, buscando el clítoris, y al primer contacto soy yo la que gimo. Demasiado alto. Empiezo a jadear sin control. Mis piernas se ponen rígidas. Mi cuerpo se arquea, él me sujeta, empuja con su cadera y noto su tremenda y durísima erección contra mi culo. Y eso me excita aún más. Y gimo de nuevo ante el ya rápido e implacable movimiento de sus dedos que hacen que el fuego me recorra el cuerpo.

—Quiero que acabes— _Madre de Dios. _Es inmediato. Sus palabras me provocan un orgasmo intenso y desgarrador que se apodera de mí, me empuja al abismo y pierdo la poca razón que me queda. Todas las partículas de mi ser como existencia se disuelven en un éxtasis tan largo que parece no tener fin. Sus dedos siguen moviéndose, mas lentamente, acompañando cada una de mis potentes contracciones. Mientras, ronronea junto a mi cuello.

Y antes de que pueda empezar a recomponerme, me gira y me empuja contra la puerta. Entonces veo sus ojos, sus azules ojos, brillantes, lascivos… hipnóticos. Y me besa, y me obliga a abrir la boca con la lengua, agresivamente y sin contemplación alguna. Mis manos agarran su pelo y tiran de él, y le devuelvo el beso con la misma agresividad. Estoy fuera de control.

Pero el sonido de la puerta nos detiene. Alguien acaba de entrar al baño. Oímos unos tacones caminar hacia los lavabos.

—Por si desean estar más cómodos, les dejo sobre la encimera la llave del reservado número cuatro. Está al final del pasillo. Disfruten de la velada—. Es la sugerente voz de la Pin-Up que nos leyó el relato. Un momento después escuchamos el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y volvemos a respirar. Nos mantenemos la mirada unos segundos antes de empezar a reirnos. Respiro profundamente un par de veces, cierro los ojos, apoyo la cabeza en la puerta, intento recomponerme. Tengo que bajar las pulsaciones o me dará un ataque. Inspiro el aire, lo expulso, mantengo la boca algo abierta, y cuando le vuelvo a mirar le pillo de nuevo absorto en mis labios. Su semblante es serio.

Sube la mano y con un lento movimiento me acaricia el labio inferior con sus dedos. Los noto húmedos, y reconozco el olor, mi olor. Y dentro de mí se despierta algo. Algo pérfido y estimulante que me lleva a atrapar sus dedos entre mis labios, y comienzo a lamerlos muy lentamente. El sabor salado se expande por toda mi boca, y en su rostro comienza a dibujarse una sonrisa perversa. Se acerca más a mí, como si no quisiera perderse el más mínimo detalle del espectáculo, y cuando está a pocos milímetros de mis labios, retira los dedos, me sujeta el rostro entre sus manos y vuelve a besarme con la misma pasión salvaje que antes. Y el incendio vuelve a propagarse hasta lo más profundo de mi vientre.

—Vamos— le oigo pronunciar mientras se aparta y empieza a abrir la puerta, y entiendo con ello que quiere volver a la mesa, salir del club, ir a casa. Estiro el vestido para volver a bajarmelo, me miro al espejo e intento recomponer mi alborotado pelo. Me sorprendo al verle coger la llave del reservado. Me agarra por la cintura y me atrae hacia su cuerpo.

—No creerás que con eso me vale—. me susurra con voz ronca. —Quiero más. Mucho más–. _Ay Dios, Castle. Esto se te da jodida y seductoramente bien._

Abrimos la puerta del reservado y nos quedamos sorprendidos. En el centro de la estancia hay una enorme cama con dosel, muy versallesca, con almohadones y sábanas negras de raso. En cada columna del dosel hay grilletes, y de las paredes cuelga un amplio surtido de esposas, fustas y arneses de cuero. La luz es tenue, y toda la decoración parece inspirada en los cuentos del Marques de Sade. _Hemos viajado en el tiempo al siglo XVIII y Justine y su hermana Juliette aparecerán en cualquier momento._

—Este debe de ser el cuarto secreto de la Batcueva—. Le miro y le veo meter la llave en la cerradura y darle dos vueltas. —Y tu eres la invitada especial—. _Muy gracioso, Bruce Wayne_. Me río pero un nuevo y agradable escalofrío me recorre entera.

Camino por la habitación curioseando todo el amplio surtido de inventos expuestos. Paso mis dedos por las fustas de cuero, de diferentes tamaños y grosores, impecablemente alineadas junto a los grilletes de manos y tobillos que cuelgan de la pared. Al fondo hay un sofisticado chaise longe de cuero rojo. Me giro y le miro, y me lanza su habitual corriente magnética que conecta con lo más profundo de mí. Ya no puedo separar la vista de él. Se quita la americana, recoge algo de encima del baúl al pie de la cama, y se acerca caminando hacia mí.

—No sabes la cantidad de tiempo que llevo con ganas de hacer esto—. No sé a qué se refiere, pero empiezo a intuirlo cuando levanta la mano y me muestra unas esposas, muy parecidas a mis esposas _oficiales_. Y de nuevo ahí está, esa sonrisa indolente y sexy que me deja sin palabras y me derrite por dentro.

Un rápido movimiento y tengo las manos esposadas junto a mi vientre. _Muy bien Castle, eficaz y ágil, firmes pero sin apretar demasiado. Veo que has aprendido algo siguiéndome a todas partes. _Ironizo en mi interior como vía de escape de mi creciente inquietud.

Vuelve a rodearme el rostro con las manos, y mientras me besa, va empujándome hacia la pared. Noto el frío de la noble madera de caoba en mi espalda, y en cuanto me apoyo en ella, agarra las esposas y tira de ellas, obligándome a subir los brazos. Cuando curioseaba no he visto el fuerte gancho al que ahora estoy anclada. Miro hacia arriba, apenas puedo mover las manos. Estoy indefensa. El sólo hecho de pensarlo me excita aún más. Ya he jugado a esto antes, pero nunca con esta intensidad. Nunca de esta manera. Con él todo es nuevo y diferente. Me cautiva y me abruma. De su mano descendería hasta las mismísimas puertas del infierno. Sin pensarlo. Y creo que ya lo estoy haciendo.

Me mira con ojos impenetrables, y su respiración es cada vez más profunda y rápida. Se acerca y me susurra con voz rasgada.

–Tienes derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que digas puede y será usado en tu contra.– _Madre mía. Castle, has tirado de topicazo, pero Madre mía_. He escuchado la advertencia Miranda mil veces. La he pronunciado mil veces. Pero jamás en la vida la había oído convertida en una caricia rugosa y húmeda.

Dejo de respirar, porque ha empezado a subir el vestido, y esta vez no se detiene en las caderas, sigue plegándolo, poco a poco, hasta que llega a la cabeza, y con un último giro de la tela lo deja allí tapando mis ojos. Mi boca y nariz quedan al descubierto, pero quedo cegada. No le veo, pero casi puedo oír su maliciosa sonrisa. Se separa y durante segundos que parecen minutos no hace nada. No me toca, no me besa, no se mueve. Me lo imagino observándome, recorriendo mi cuerpo entero con su mirada, centímetro a centímetro. La anticipación va a provocarme una combustión espontánea.

Vuelvo a sentir su aliento a escasos milímetros de mi boca. Me muerdo el labio y oigo el gemido que este gesto le provoca. Me besa violentamente. No tardo en perderme en su beso. Me explora con su lengua. Empiezo a marearme. Clava sus dientes en mi labio y tira de él. Siento dolor, un dolor terriblemente erótico. De mi boca pasa a mi mandíbula, a mi cuello, y empieza un lento y torturador descenso regado de besos duros, salvajes. Muerde mis pechos, muerde mis pezones, muerde mi vientre. Paso mi lengua por el labio y noto el sabor ácido de la sangre. _Demonios_.

Desliza los dedos bajo las bragas, las agarra, tira de ellas, desgarra el tejido y me las arranca de un tirón. Me recorre la sangre una mezcla de adrenalina y lujuria. _Los cien dolares en lencería de Agent Provocateur mejor gastados de toda mi vida. _

Vuelve a detenerse. La espera es tremendamente excitante. Hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble. Y una fascinante convulsión me sacude al primer contacto de su lengua. _Joder. Joder. Joder. _Empieza a rodearme el clítoris muy despacio, agarrándome los glúteos con las manos. Sólo siento su viperina caricia. Nada más es real. Nada más importa. Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. Clava sus uñas en mi piel. _Joder. Richard. Así no voy a aguantar nada. _Parece escuchar mis pensamientos, porque se detiene. Vuelve a subir a mi boca.

—No tienes permiso para acabar, Kate—. Me besa y siento el sabor salado de mis fluidos. Me muero por tocarlo y tirarle del pelo, pero no puedo. Tenso los brazos, tiro de las esposas. Oigo el sonido de la cadena golpear con la madera cuando las muevo. Sé que si sigo tirando así, mañana tendré marcas en las muñecas, pero no me importa. No existe el mañana. No existe nada más que esta habitación. No existe nada más que este momento.

Escucho el sonido de la hebilla de su cinturón al soltarse. Escucho el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse. Me coge por las piernas, las levanta y sujeta todo mi peso con sus brazos. Su respiración es como la mía, profunda, muy entrecortada. Siento la tensión de todo su cuerpo a través de los músculos de sus brazos. Coloca la punta de su miembro a la entrada de mi sexo y se detiene.

—¿Quieres que siga?— pregunta con insana malicia. _Joder. Richard. Joder. _Sé que señal darle para que continúe. Me muerdo el labio.

Su garganta emite un sonido sobrenatural y me penetra, hasta el fondo, y yo gimo ruidosamente. La boca se me desencaja cuando me dilata llenándome. Es delicioso, es exquisito, es devastador, es abrumador. Se queda dentro unos segundos, empujando, pero retrocede y vuelve a detenerse. _Por favor. Richard. Por favor. _El corazón va a salirse de mi pecho. Oigo el zumbido de la sangre en mis oídos.

—¿Más?— me pregunta. Tenso las esposas. Sé que está sonriendo. Gruño. Suplico con mis jadeos. Sólo quiero que esté dentro de mí. Y no aguanto más. Se lo digo. Alto y Claro. —Si. Por favor. Fóllame—.

Me besa salvajemente, y mientras lo hace, vuelve a introducirla hasta el fondo de mis entrañas. Una corriente eléctrica que nace en mi vientre se propaga hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Me axfisio, y es el aliento de su boca lo que respiro mientras mantenemos una batalla con nuestras lenguas. Se acaban las esperas. Ahora se mueve rápido, se separa de mi boca para respirar aceleradamente junto a mi oído y yo respondo fundiéndome alrededor de su miembro. Embiste furioso, salvaje, primario. _Madre de Dios. _

-No acabes. No tienes permiso- gruñe entre dientes_._ Sus palabras son mi perdición, mi cuerpo empieza a gritarme que lo alivie, y ya no puedo negarme. El orgasmo llega y se apodera de mí. Es incontenible. Me retuerzo por dentro una vez, y otra, y otra. Y otra más. Estallo en mil pedazos. Pierdo la cabeza, el mundo se desmorona. _Joder. Joder. Joder. _

Disparo su propio climax al contraerme a su alrededor. Gime y cae presa de un delicioso, largo, violento y agotador orgasmo. Se convulsiona y me empuja con todo su peso contra la pared. Nos quedamos quietos. No se cuanto, he perdido la noción del tiempo. Nuestras respiraciones se van calmando. Baja mis piernas poco a poco y apenas puedo sostenerme sobre los altos tacones. Sube sus manos y suelta las esposas. Mis brazos caen alrededor de su cuello. Siento todo el cuerpo agradablemente dolorido. Le abrazo, le aprieto contra mi cuerpo, deslizo mis dedos por su cabello. El vestido se desliza por mi rostro y mis dilatas pupilas, perezosas, tardan en dejarme enfocar su rostro. Me sonríe, con ojos juguetones. Se agacha levemente, me agarra entre sus brazos y me levanta al vuelo. Y me lleva hacia la cama.

-Aún no hemos terminado, Detective-.

_Joder. Richard. Joder._


End file.
